Apparatuses for producing corrugated paperboard having the basic construction shown in FIG. 1 are known from the prior art. Such an apparatus includes one or more single facer units, in each of which a smooth and a fluted web are joined together. The webs so joined are called single-face webs. In double-backing and laminating, the single-face webs and a liner web are joined to form a single web and are laminated. The area extending thus far is also known as the wet end. After laminating, the web is put through a heating and stretching area. Here, the web is dried by the application of heat. During the concluding final processing, the corrugated paperboard web is trimmed at the edges, undergoes further cutting as needed into desired formats, and is sent to storage.
Also known from the prior art are information carriers such as RFID tags/RFID transponders (RFID stands for Radio Frequency Identification), which can be used for example to identify articles in a warehouse. Such tags can be read without contact; thus, a shopping basket full of merchandise need not be emptied in order to be scanned at a checkout counter. In the prior art, RFID tags are glued to packaging like conventional price labels.
Gluing tags to merchandise by hand is error-prone and onerous.